Vendetta
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to john salzarulo (photographer) this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. World Burn -- "Mean Girls" musical Everybody's Fool (extended) -- Evanescence bellyache -- Billie Eilish this character is listed as mature content. read at your own discretion. tw// young marriage / pregnancy / motherhood, toxic relationship, emotional manipulation |-| ID = V e n d e t t a |-| Profile = Ever since she was a small dragonet, Vendetta hated the royal family, especially Queen Scarlet. This was the queen that had no remorse for her actions, sending loyal, good soldiers to their death without a flicker of regret across her face or in her heart. Vendetta's father was sentenced to war, but was deemed a "traitor" unfairly, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and brought to the arena where he would be starved and desperate, fighting for his life against others who were trying to do the same. To expose the royal family for their twisted and selfish actions, Vendetta cunningly seduced Prince Vermillion and married him, giving her an inside to the workings of the dysfunctional royal family. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff; border-top:1px solid #fff;" |'Background''' |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Ven + V |- | Element | sky |- | Color | pale red |- | Animal | kestrel |- | Timeline | canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff; border-top:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 19 HY |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | unspecified |- | Occupation | wife of Prince Vermilion |- | Tribe | SkyWing |- | Residence | SkyWing palace |- | Parentage | mother: Stormfront father: Dynasty † |- | R. Status | mate: Vermilion |- | Offspring | Tactic, Rosacea |- | Quote | "Whatever you say, YoUr MaJeStY." |} |} A p p e a r a n c e Vendetta isn't very old; in fact, she just reached "adulthood" by dragon standards. She is still smaller than fully-grown SkyWings, although not by a large margin. She is still rather slender, with a deep chest and a long neck connected to her narrow face. Her wings aren't as massive in comparison to other SkyWings, but may continue to grow. Via body structure, Vendetta isn't much to look at. Her coloring and markings are what may cause some double-takes. The young dragonness is mainly a pale, dullish red with a darker shade layered on top of that, finally set off by a darker, wine-colored red set of scales on the top of her head and spine. She has some basic tabby markings that are the same wine-red as her top, protective layer of scales on her neck, back, face, and tail. On her shoulders, she has a set of two markings that are shaped like v's, which is what prompted her name (according to Vendetta's mother). Her underbelly is a very light cream-color, while her horns and spikes are a paler tint of this. The SkyWing's wings are a pastel red, rather pink in nature, with white ends. Vendetta's pale blue eyes, almost silver, is her most prominent feature. The wife of the SkyWing prince is not royalty by blood, but rather by marriage, giving her some status but not enough to warrant such fine jewelry, like gold. However, if in public, Vendetta has to wear something as to not embarrass Scarlet's hierarchy, so she usually wears delicate white silk-like cloths and / or silver or "lower" jewels given to her by Vermilion. P e r s o n a l i t y The young SkyWing is very good with social cues and reading other's feelings by body language. It's something she's learned over the years and has developed quite a knack for it. In correlation with this adaptation, Vendetta is incredibly cautious of everything she says and does, hoping to guess the other party's reaction to her words or actions before she does them. She is a deep-rooted planner with a high focus on her predetermined task. Everything she does is related to said task, and her main one is to expose the SkyWing royal family for what they really are. Setting goals and planning ahead helps calm her over-cautious mind and jittering worry of what's to come. In her appearances, she is to be cool and collected, looking regal but not too regal as to overshadow the actual royalty; a stark difference from her actual self. She's so preoccupied with her overall scheme to worry about herself as much; her actual health is declining over the stress. On her outer layer to the public, Vendetta is calm and as cool as ice, with a frosty tone to match. She is not allowed to be anything but confident, for if the royalty notices a crack in her emotional armor, they will ruin her in the same way she is trying to ruin them. A b i l i t i e s Firebreath Vendetta, like all SkyWings, has the ability to breathe fire. She has had little to no reason to use it in such close quarters with other dragons, so it hardly has a function to her at this point. Manipulation She is a very skilled manipulator of people's feelings and desires, as well as to turn a situation around onto someone else. As an observer of manipulative practices for years, she is a professional at doing it; however, she is worried what would happen if she would get caught manipulating the SkyWing royalty. So far, she's only been able to get Vermilion under her spell, which is how she managed to get him to marry her. Now that Vendetta's on the inside, she is determined to make the SkyWing royal family crumble. |-| History = H i s t o r y |-| Gallery = M e vforvendetta.png vendetta.png Y o u VendettaCloud.png|cloud of the icewings Apple_juice!!.png|lexie.owo 00d58645e2897e7.png|verglas the icewing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content